Rachel Hughes
Rachel Maria Hughes is a daughter of Apollo. Appearance/Characteristics Physical Appearance Rachel is a short, somewhat curvy girl. She has dry but clear, tanned skin. She has round, hazel-green eyes and curly brown hair that goes to her shoulders. Rachel has some scars from various missions, encounters, or just simple clumsiness. Notable ones include a long dash going diagonally across the left side of her forehead, a small one on her chin, and a large scar from a bullet wound in the middle of her back. Rachel has glasses, but usually wears contacts. Her ears are pierced, but she only occasionally wears earrings or any other jewelry. She does not usually wear makeup. Her hair is usually up in a bun for convenience. Most days she wears jeans and a t-shirt or hoodie, but she prefers skirts and dresses any other day. Characteristics Rachel tends to use her hands while she talks quite often. She often might also start singing or humming quietly, and does not always realize. She is very careful not to do this on missions, though. Rachel tends to ramble a lot, especially when she's uncomfortable. She also has a bit of a stutter, but it's not very noticeable. She also tends to not look strangers (especially those older than her) in the eye when they first meet. Psychology Personality Rachel tries very hard to be a kind, giving, loving person. She is a firm believer in treating others with respect and tries to keep an open mind when it comes to other people's actions and beliefs. However, trying doesn't always equal success, and she can be rude and judgmental towards others at times. She has a very strong moral compass and knows what she believes is right and wrong. She has a difficult time doing anything that she thinks is wrong, and if her conscious is guilty she can let it overwhelm her at times. However, this also means she has strong opinions about the choices of others and she often worries about other people’s business when she shouldn’t. Rachel wants to please everyone and make sure everyone around her is okay. She is determined to help others and blames herself if she is unable to. She often puts the needs of others’ above her own, leading to sometimes rash decisions. Rachel is a very hardworker and is determined to accomplish her goals, even if this leads to her having "too much on her plate" or whatever other nonsense it is people keep telling her is wrong with her life choices. She gets very upset when people don't respect the hard work she puts into what she does or when the work she does ends up being in vain. When this happens, especially the latter, she tends to take this very hard on herself, especially when it comes to her job as a healer. While she rarely outwardly shows this, Rachel is a very bitter person in some respects over some things that she has done and that others have done to her. She has a hard time completely forgiving others for their wrongdoings to herself and the people she cares about. She often becomes stressed out, leading her to be more easily frustrated with and rude to other people. If she is stressed enough, Rachel might go into an almost “diva-like” mode and take it out on whoever is around. Rachel is not the smoothest person in the world and sometimes uses humor or starts to babble if she feels awkward or is unsure of what to do. Rachel is very "in tap" with her emotions and has a tendency to visibly show this. AKA, she cries really easily and she finds it embarrassing most of the time. However, she's unafraid to use this to her advantage if she needs to convince or trick someone and tears will help. Rachel is also obsessed with the future, or more specifically, not having a future. She is terrified of the likelihood of dying at a young age and not being able to fall in love, have a family, and do all of the things she has always wanted to. Her biggest wish is to lead a normal, demigod-free life. Unfortunately her dreams of a family were kind of crushed after finding out she was infertile and very unlikely to have children during a checkup at the doctor's in her mid-teens. Despite the heartbreak she felt, it helped Rachel accept to an extent her fears of not having a future, so she tries to help other people through healing and The Heroes Organization while she is still alive. Fatal Flaws Personal Loyalty- '''Rachel has both physical (protection of other's lives) and emotional (protection of other's mental stability) personal loyalty, especially the latter, but she will often end up putting other's needs before her own, and this can end up very badly for herself. '''Absent-minded- '''Though it can be good sometimes, if you're a demigod, it can make you a breathing, unobservant human buffet. '''Indecisiveness- '''Rachel can have a hard time making decisions sometimes, as she is very hesitant to end up chosing something wrong and end up hurting herself or others, or missing opportunities that may have appeared. '''Grudges-'''Rachel has a difficult time forgiving others for what she considers serious wrongdoings and carries this bitterness with her. Fears '''Fear of Abandonment-Rachel is terrified of people she loves leaving her, whether it be through death, loss of a relationship, or just straight up "abandonment." The Future-Rachel fears not having a future more than what the future might bring her. She's scared of dying early and not getting a chance to do what she wants to accomplish. Cyclopes-Rachel is scared of cyclopes above any other monster as they bring back very bad memories from her, especially since they have that wonderful ''ability to mimic voices, which only freaks her out even more. '''Loved ones dying'-She is terrified of the inevitable of people she cares about dying. Failure-Rachel mainly fears failure in her job by not being able to save or help someone when she believes she could have done something. She also fears failing people by not being able to be or give what other people expect or want from her. Other wip Education Level: In a formal school setting, Rachel went through the seventh grade at a preparatory school. She eventually graduated high school through homeschooling. Rachel attended the Olympian School of Medicine to become a healer. Eventually, at the age of 19, she went on to college and later, mortal medical school. Eating Habits: Average appetite. Really likes her fruit and vegetables, but will pig out if she wants. Strong believer in homemade things. Sweet over savory, unless it's super sweet, in which case she will do savory. Cake over pie. Oreo filling over Oreo cookie. Spicy food is good to an extent. Favorite Music Genre(s): Alternative, indie Favorite Food(s): Squash, breakfast foods, and honey sticks Introvert or Extrovert?: Introvert Intelligence: Above average, much smarter than she seems, but it's mainly due to hard work. Very good at medicine and healing due to her parent and studies. Hobbies: Reading, Netflix, singing, ukulele, guitar, photography, acting, hiking, baking Sleeping Habits: Prefers to go to bed at a considerably early time, but if she has a lot of work to do (for THO/schooling), she tends to go to bed rather late. Can sleep through anything unless she trains herself to wake up to a certain noise (alarms, voices) MBTI: INFJ Neat or Messy?: Keeps her work space very organized (though it can get a little on the messy side). Her bedroom tends to be more often messy than clean. Worst Way to Die: Alone, with no one near her. Worth How Many Goats?: '''9* *howmanygoats.com History Rachel is the product of an affair between her mother Laura and the god Apollo. Laura was married and had a daughter named Skylar (also a daughter of Apollo) at the time of Rachel's conception, and when Laura found out she was pregnant, she wasn't sure who Rachel's father was, but never confessed to the affair and played the pregnancy off as being her husband's child. Rachel had a fairly normal early childhood, living in a middle class household in New Orleans with no apparent abnormalities in it. Rachel did seem to have a more "out there" imagination, and there were a few strange incidents here and there, but other than, there were no signs of Rachel being a demigod until she was older. Rachel's "dad" died unexpectedly when she was six and her older sister was eleven. Laura and her daughters moved to the Denver area and were helped by her younger sister. Things did not pick up from here for the Hughes family. For Skylar, who was upset and angry over her dad’s death and their moving away from Louisiana, her relationship with her mother grew worse and worse as she got older. It did not help that strange things kept happening around Skylar. Laura, who loved all things normal, grew more upset about these things every time they happened. Her sister, Melissa, insisted that Laura pay attention and try to figure out what was going on. Though unknown to either of them, Melissa was a clear-sighted mortal and had always seen strange things that Laura deemed as crazy. The two’s already poor relationship became worse. Then, when Rachel was nine and Skylar fourteen, Melissa found out she was pregnant. Laura then decided that Melissa, who was not married, should not have any influence over her children anymore and have not seen each other since. Skylar’s opinion of her mother only grew worse from there and the two often fought. Rachel, who did not understand much of the arguing, tried to make peace between the two, but this only made Rachel feel worse about it. The last straw for Skylar was when she was sixteen and her mother remarried to a very rich man named Chris Adams. Skylar left, leaving no explanation or goodbye to Rachel, who was only eleven. Rachel, angry with her sister and mother, isolated herself from Laura and her stepfather, and her relationship grew poor with both of them. As she grew older, she would constantly be arguing with one or both of them. Strange things also started happening to Rachel as she became older. She started seeing strange people and monsters, having weird "visions", and bad nightmares. She relayed this to her mother, but Laura only thought something must be wrong with her daughter. Laura made her go to a therapist, who diagnosed her with schizophrenia. Even though they tried to put her on medication, nothing helped and the visions only got worse. After overhearing talk of being sent to a mental institution, Rachel ran away, having sort of a nervous breakdown at the thought of being sent away. Shortly after she was attacked by a monster, but was saved by a small group of demigods, who took her to a safehouse in Denver and explained the godly world to her. Rachel lived there for over a year until she and two others were attacked by a group of cyclopes, Rachel being the only survivor. Rachel was traumatized after this event and, just a few weeks after the attack, she decided to go to Camp Half-blood to get away from painful memories and to properly learn how to heal, thinking that had she known how to use her powers better she could have saved the other two demigods. There, she applied to the Olympian School of Medicine and was soon accepted. Three weeks later she moved to Olympus. Through this, she was assigned to a quest with Stella Lohse and together they eventually formed The Heroes Organization. She soon decided to track down her aunt, wondering if she was a demigod as well. Rachel found that she and her young daughter Peyton were now living in South Carolina. After talking, Rachel and Melissa realized that the latter must be a clear-sighted mortal. Rachel also realized that Skylar must have been either a clear-sighted mortal or a demigod and resolved to try to track her down. Rachel also decided to spend as much time as she could with Melissa and Peyton, growing to view Melissa as a mother-figure and Peyton as a little sister. When Rachel was eighteen, she decided to go to college and eventually medical school. Since she already had medical schooling through Olympus, she decided to apply to schools with programs for demigods that would accept her "credits." She was accepted into John Hopkins and started undergraduate school there in the fall of 2016, eventually declaring a major in French with a triple minor in Music, Theatre, and Archaeology (because why not?). She later went on to medical school there as well. Rachel would go on to marry Lucian Lohse in her early twenties. She eventually got pregnant in her late twenties, something she didn't think would ever happen since finding out about various ovulation and infertility issues in her body, though she did only get pregnant after trying several different fertility drugs. Despite kind of a rough pregnancy, she had a girl that they named Sara Anne. Stories State of Mind On the Dying Horizon Above the Most Broken Clouds AU Stories Last Man Standing Under a Very Black Sky THOxTQ: Consequence of Sounds The Heroes Organization THO is a questing club Rachel is in. She is the youngest member of the Organization. She is also co-leader. Stories '''TBA Cause It's Slightly Confusing. Woot. Relationships TBA While I Decide And Rewrite Some Stuff. Yay. Possessions Weapons Bow and Arrow Archery is her main weapon and, being a child of Apollo, she is naturally gifted at it. Dagger Her dagger is her secondary weapon, though she still uses it fairly often. Possessions WIP Enchanted SLR Camera The camera was passed down to her after its original owner, Owen Abney, died. While it does take normal pictures, it is also fixed so that its pictures can reveal Mist-altered objects and beings when it is set to a certain setting. Its flash can also temporarily freeze anything in its direct path under a certain setting, but since this drains the battery considerably and isn't always a very easy, convenient option, it is rarely used. Lots and lots of photographs Photographs are very important to Rachel and she has several boxes and photo albums full of them. Powers/Abilities/Talents Powers 'Healing ' Rachel can heal people by singing a prayer to Apollo. The more critical the injury or illness is, the harder it is to heal, and takes much more energy. Some diseases or injuries she is unable to fix, and can only heal part of it. Precognition Rachel has a sense of precognition, or knowledge of the future. This is often in the form of dreams, but not always. It usually doesn't give her a full idea or knowledge of the event it tells her about, either. 'Biokinesis' Rachel has limited biokinesis, or the ability to change one's anatomy. This allows her to change her appearance to a certain extent, but this can also be helped by light manipulation, as it does not go much farther then changing her eye, hair, and skin color. It also allows her to help heal herself if injured. 'Photokinesis' Rachel possesses limited photokinesis, or the ability to manipulate light. This allows her to decrease or increase the light in a certain area, as well as the warmth of an area. She can create orbs of light. Abilities 'Archery' Being a child of Apollo, Rachel is very good at archery. 'Natural Healer' Excluding her healing powers, Rachel has a natural sense for the medical arts. Talents 'Excels in the Arts' Rachel is very good at art, music, and other forms of the arts. TBC Relationships Family Laura Adams (Mother) ''Née Dubois, previously Hughes. '' Laura and Rachel do not get along. Rachel resents her mother for her treatment of her family, and Laura disowned Rachel after she showed signs of the "craziness" shared by Skylar and Melissa. Apollo (Father) Rachel holds some resentment towards her father for his lack of a presence in her life. During the few times she has met him (as it's inevitable with her living on and working for Olympus), she can only describe the meetings as "awkward." Skylar Hughes (Sister) While Rachel originally felt only confusion and some anger at her sister's running away, she eventually grew to completely resent Skylar and only started to forgive her as an adult. Christopher Adams (Step-Father) Oliver and Abigail Adams (Half-siblings) Rachel ran away before her younger half-siblings were born, but she knew her mom was pregnant at the time. She did not meet them until a couple years after they were born and even then, it was very brief. Rachel's main feelings towards them are jealousy and guilt; she is envious because they are the normal, good children her mother always wanted, but she is ashamed of herself for not being their for them and compares herself to Skylar in that way. This guilt is a deeper reason for her close relationships with her cousin Peyton and Seth Lohse. Due to these feelings, she has told very few people that Oliver and Abby exist. Melissa Dubois (Aunt) Rachel becomes close with her aunt after reconnecting with her when she was a teenager. She views her as much more of a mom than her own mother ever was. Peyton Dubois (Cousin) Rachel absolutely adores Peyton and spends as much time as possible with her, viewing her as a little sister. Hannah Peterson (Half-sister) Kyra Musika (Half-sister) Romance Rachel is heterosexual and has horrible luck with guys in the first couple years of her love life tbh. Owen Abney Owen was one of the demigods that lived at the Denver safehouse around the same time as Rachel. The two became quick friends and, after many months, started dating. Unfortunately, just a few weeks later he was shot and killed in front of her. Jake Matthews Rachel and Jake dated for several months. The relationship seemed to be going great until towards the end of their relationship, he started showing his true colors as a major abusive douchebag, turning out to have been working for an enemy of The Heroes Organization the entire time. Lucian Lohse Rachel and Lucian met through The Heroes Organization and were friends for a couple years before finally starting to date. The relationship was a little rocky at times in the first year, but the two fell in love and went on to get married in their adult years. The Heroes Organization Annie Anitho Arcanna Phan Arthur Willard Cal Kat Murray Malcolm Parker Rachel and Malcolm are "hella tight, yo." They're good friends and spend a lot of time together. Matt Parker Rachel and Matt don't spend a ton of time together, but they are good friends. Rachel cares a lot about him and worries about him a lot, tending to see through him more than most other people. Stella Lohse Rachel and Stella are #besties and it's the best thing ever. Even though they don't always get along, because sometimes there are things they just don't really talk about. It's definitely not perfect but it's pretty great #bestiesforlife. Other Demigods Ava Bankowski Ava and Rachel are acquaintances and act civilly towards each other. Maya Arslan After spending several hours together shopping for dresses for Zoe Johnson, Maya and Rachel's friendship was kind of inevitable. The two later went undercover as a romantic couple to a ball hosted by Aphrodite, during which the two had much fun and laughter together. Michael Johnson Michael and Rachel are on good terms. They aren't close, but are friends and share some similar interests. Seth Lohse Rachel absolutely adores Seth and spends a lot of time with him at the base. She views him as a little brother. Zack Johnson Zack and Rachel didn't really click at first, but after being kidnapped for ransom together at an Olympian event, the two bonded and ended up learning a lot about each other as well as becoming good friends. Rachel was very shaken and upset over his death during the events of AtMBC. Zoe Johnson Zoe and Rachel first met briefly after she told her story of the Doom-Verse, but they didn't really know each other until Rachel offered her a place to stay for a few days on Olympus, during which the two became friends. While the two aren't extremely close, Rachel grew to care for Zoe a lot and considers her to be a good friend.Category:Self-Insertion Category:Greek Demigod Category:Hazelcats Category:Last Man Standing Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club) Category:Children of Apollo Category:Females